


Through Chapters of Life We Dance

by StarMellon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMellon/pseuds/StarMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories. Rating overall subject to change and tags will be added per chapter, but please check the notes on a specific chapter for a synopsis/ratings/any other pertinent information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Chapters of Life We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do something like this since I'm trying to write more and they'll probably be mostly oneshots/twoshots/drabbles etc. A lot of these will probably be blackfrost, be other couples and platonic stories will be included too.
> 
> This chapter: Loki returns from Asgard more than slightly inebriated and craving affection. Natasha is confused.  
> Rated: T

The uneventful made Natasha fidget. There was nothing else to be said of it. Given her life and what she’d experienced thus far, the Spy was nearly always doing _something_ , whether she was on or working towards a mission.

That so-called ‘mission’ didn’t have to be for S.H.I.E.L.D., either. Her current _‘personal mission’_ , ironically enough, had been to secretly force Pepper (and perhaps even Tony, could she manage) to take a vacation. This surprisingly involved quite a bit in the way of stealth, as Pepper seemed to have eyes all over the company. Understandable, though the work-a-holic really did need a break, if only to aid in lowering her blood pressure.

However, _that_ mission seemed to have hit a bit of a brick wall. Pepper, it seemed, picked up on Natasha’s scheming (she was becoming sloppy), and had JARVIS encrypt files enough that Natasha could no longer hack them. Well, she could, technically, but it would result in Pepper immediately knowing about it, which was inevitably _bad_ when one was trying to remain invisible. Everything Natasha could have used – Pepper’s schedule, numbers of the people she had meetings with (for which Natasha would call, and under the guise of Natalie Rushman inform them that Pepper had taken ill with some virus or another and would be unavailable for the foreseeable future) – was now all under strict lock-and-key, so to speak. And even with Natasha’s lock picking skills, it couldn’t be uncovered.

Which left the Spy in her current predicament: pacing around in her apartment, annoyed at the lack of activity. There was the sunset, she supposed, and that was nice. Certainly she had seen better ones, as New York City’s atmosphere was not really conducive to seeing a great sunset. It was still there. It was still noted. It was still... nice.

Natasha threw herself onto her couch, staring out the window. She could go to the Avenger’s Tower. There was still a room for her there (an entire floor, but who was counting?). Certainly the rest of the team was probably up to something interesting, even if it was just the odd videogame or two. She seemed to have an affinity for Mario Kart, so much so that no one would really play her anymore, but maybe she could at least convince Clint to face off in something? Or Bruce, he was surprisingly good at a wide range of videogames. One time he had managed to beat nearly all of them (sans Thor, who had been back in Asgard at the time) at what was supposed to be a co-op game. Just _how_ he had managed to do that, no one was certain.

A knock at her door jolted Natasha out of her musings. She rose without hesitation, thinking it was her neighbour, who tended to treat Natasha as one of her children than a stranger.

However, upon opening the door, Natasha discovered she was quite wrong in her earlier inquiries.

“Loki, what are you doing here?”

He wasn’t supposed to return from Asgard with Thor for nearly another week. The two had gone up to aid in the preparations for some festivity or another. Well... Thor had gone up to Asgard to aid in the preparations by extension of him being King, while Loki had only gone because Thor practically dragged him along.

Loki, who seemed to be rather fond of leaning against the wall for support, gave her a sloppy grin. “Are you not glad to see me?”

He was drunk. Definitely, completely drunk. The scent of Asgardian ale was strong enough Natasha could pick it up even while standing half a foot away. She wrinkled her nose and frowned. “Shouldn’t you be in Asgard still? You’re not do back for another week.”

Loki seemed to deflate and slumped against the wall. A quick moment of panic took over Natasha, hoping he didn’t faint or fall on her or anything. A quirk of biology made both him and Thor extremely heavy on earth, heavy enough that even with her own enhanced strength Natasha couldn’t move him if he was deadweight. Usually Loki would either avoid it or cast something that would make him lighter,

Luckily, it seemed she didn’t have to. Exactly how much alcohol Loki consumed was unknown to her, but it only took him a moment to get his bearings. He straightened, albeit on unsteady feet, and walked passed Natasha and into her apartment. “I simply decided that being here would be more enjoyable than that forsaken festival.” He ground out, words slightly slurred. He also seemed to be stressing the wrong parts of the words... an accent, perhaps?

“Does Thor know your here?” Was Natasha’s next question, following him into the apartment after locking the door. The King had seemed rather insistent on Loki joining him, though for what reason Natasha didn’t know. If Loki just decided to fuck off because he was drunk, well, that probably wasn’t the ideal scenario.

Loki turned to face her, trying to subtly use the counter behind him for balance. It wasn’t very subtle. “It matters not,” was his only answer taking a moment to simply stare at her. He must have come to some decision, since his expression changed, breaking out into a wide grin. Then he took two steps towards Natasha, one hand curling around her hip and one laying flat in the middle of her back. He bowed his head so his nose was in the curve of her neck. “You are very beautiful.” His voice was muffled by her skin.

Ah... right.

It wasn’t completely unusual for him to say such things, given their relationship, but normally that language was saved for the confines of the bedroom (especially when he thought she was asleep, which was _adorable_ ). However, it was unusual for him to be this outwardly affectionate while both of them were awake, and without sex being the endgame. Usually Loki was more discreet in his affections – making sure her favourite dumplings were in the fridge when she got home, that sort of thing.

How was one even suppose to deal with a drunk Asgardian? It wasn’t as if there was a handbook she could refer to. Maybe she should have called up Jane and swapped notes or something.

Natasha wrapped her arms around Loki’s form, and he seemed to appreciate her reciprocating. “C’mon, Loki, let’s get you to bed.”

She could feel the responding pout on her skin. “Not without you,” he bargained.

With a sigh, Natasha manoeuvred herself so that she was out of Loki’s arms, and instead held his hand. “Yeah, I’ll be with you. C’mon now.” She whispered, tracing circles on the back of his hand with her thumb. The Trickster seemed to enjoy the attention, closing his eyes momentarily and swaying in her direction for a moment (that could’ve just been his reduced sense of balance, however).

Opening his eyes, Loki nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. He lead her into the bedroom, only pausing momentarily at the doorframe before he walked into it.

It was a bit of a hassle to get his shirt off once they were in there. The material was obviously from Asgard – a dark green silk-like texture with gold trimming, and the v-neck looked attractive of him. Though it was loose, he kept smirking and swatting her hands away. Eventually though Natasha was successful, and decided against removing his trousers. They were loose and seemed to be made of a similar material, so he should be able to rest in them just fine.

“In the bed.” Natasha finally ordered, and Loki responded with a smirk. He did as he was told, however, and ungracefully flopped onto the bed (the springs protested his movements, but held, luckily enough).

Deciding it would be simpler to stay in her clothes, Natasha walked around and climbed onto the mattress from the other side. She sat up, back against the headboard, while Loki seemed to make himself comfortable cuddling against her, with both arms wrapped around her midsection and head using her lap as a pillow.

“You won’t leave, right?”

Loki sounded small and unsure, and Natasha couldn’t help smiling at his question. “No, I won’t leave.” She threaded her fingers through his hair, hoping it would calm him.

With a huff, Loki finally settled down, his breathing evening out and slowing almost immediately. The entire scene caused Natasha’s smile to widen, even though she probably wouldn’t be escaping any time soon.

Of course, the next thought that came to mind completely wiped that smile from her face. Did Asgardians get hangovers? Shit.


End file.
